Son of the Moon and Flames
by KlxineLxveXoXo
Summary: He had been trying to lead a normal life for the past twelve years, but behind closed doors he knew it was anything but normal. When he transfers from Dalton to McKinley, he meets a beautiful blue-eyed boy. But while being surrounded by mythical beings, will he finally figure out who he really is? What will happen when he realizes that others have been hunting him down for years?


**A/N: Hey everyone! So as you can see, this is my first story on here but this particular story has been brewing in my head for a little over half a year now. I wanted to write something having to do with supernatural stuff and this just came to mind. This first chapter is just the prologue, but I'm a few chapters ahead with this so expect updates to be around 2-3 times a week.**

 **Warnings: This story will feature heavy language, adult themes, violence, and eventually smut.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own my daddies Kurt or Blaine, or Glee, but I do own the ideas to this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Run_. _Keep running until you can find a place to hide._

Those words echoed throughout his mind as he ran through the dark forest, splinters sticking to the bottom of his socks. He was tired, beyond it even, but he knew he had to keep on running.

He could hear their shouts getting closer as they gained on him, causing the small bodies in the basket to whimper as he held it closer to his chest.

He didn't understand why this was happening or why they were so keen on catching him. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? It didn't matter now though, because the damage had been done and he was now running for his life and the ones he held in his arms.

A dark growl came from his right and he turned his head to see red eyes boring into his. His breath got caught in his throat as it leapt at him, sharp teeth coming at him before a flash of silver intercepted it, pinning it to the ground. Royal blue eyes looked into his now as a voice entered his mind.

 _I'll hold them off with the others, but you need to keep going._

He gave slight nod before he turned around and continued to run. He let out a scream when he heard guns firing, hitting the ground and trees around him. Tears began to stream down his face as he dodged the bullets, along with arrows now, and weaved around the forest. He could hear the hounds behind him, snarling at their prey as they got closer.

 _When you find a place to hide, keep hiding until you know it's safe._

He wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up in his bed and wish for this nightmare to end but he couldn't–not when his home was in flames, and his bed long gone. His beat up backpack and duffle bag bounced against his back and leg as he ran faster, hoping the contents inside weren't damaged.

He didn't think he could keep it together if they were.

They were all yelling behind him, trying to lure him back, saying they weren't going to harm him, but with guns and arrows being fired, he obviously wasn't buying it. He knew they were after him and the ones in his arm, but yet, he had no idea why. What did they want from him? What did they want from them? Were his parents still alive?

He was taken out of his thoughts when a searing pain came from the right side of his torso, causing him to let out a high pitched scream as he toppled forward and fell. He began to sob as he looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of side, having gone through the flesh. He gasped when he saw the basket lying on its side and crawled over, ignoring the pain he felt. He looked over and saw them spread out on the ground and carefully picked up each one until he knew there were six in the basket again.

With all the strength he could muster, he lifted himself from the ground, crying out at the pain as he bent down to pick up the basket and held it close to his chest. He began to limp, wincing with every step he took but he knew that if he stopped now, he would be risking his life and the ones he was holding against him. He kept going until he saw an empty road, but panicked when he didn't know which way to go. Was he supposed to go right? Or left? Or was he to continue into the forest on the other side? The little ones in his arms could sense his distress as they began to whimper again, pawing at his chest. He looked down at the various eye colors, all contrasting against different colors of fur.

He remembered when they were all born, only a few weeks ago. Small little bodies writhing around the large blanket draped across multiple pillows. He had been the one to name them and while they were unusual names, it suited them and that was what had mattered to him.

His memory was interrupted by a flash of silver coming up next to him, cuts and wounds on various parts of their body. Beautiful royal blue eyes met his frightened honey ones as they nuzzled him and then the ones in the basket before a female voice entered his mind.

 _You're injured._

 _It hurts._

 _They're close, but the rest are holding them back to buy us some time. Get on, you can't go any further with the state that you're in._

She nodded her head towards her silver back, as she bent down, allowing him to climb on. He gripped her soft fur tightly and leaned forward to shield the basket as she took off running.

 _Accalia, what's happening? Where are we going? Where's mom and dad?_

 _I can't explain what's happening right now, but I promise you that one day you'll know. As for where we're going, I'm taking you to her. She'll keep you safe and help you with your wound._

 _What about my mom and dad?_

 _I-I don't know._

He clamped his eyes shut and willed the tears to go away as she kept running, weaving through the trees. He barely had time to register the red eyes coming at them from the side before they were knocked over, still clinging to the body he was on. He heard a yelp as sharp teeth sunk into the hound's flesh until it lay limp in her jaws as Accalia released it and took off again.

 _Accalia, I don't feel so well._

The wolf stopped as she twisted her body to look at the boy's wound, her heart dropping when she realized that he had actually been hit with a toxic arrow, the poison spreading across his torso, visible through the rips in his shirt. His skin was beginning to pale, and his body slumping forward a bit.

 _Hang in there,_ she said before she raced faster through the forest.

They kept running until they came into a town, slipping through the streets until they came into an elegant neighborhood. They jogged towards the end of the street, Accalia making a left turn leading into a dirt road. As the road kept going up, the trees began to thicken, giving off an eerie feel in the dark. The moon still shone bright above the trees, and they kept going until they reached the end of the road, where a large tudor house stood, vines and plants wrapping around it, getting thicker around the front of the house.

The lights were off, but the moment they stepped onto the gravel driveway, the lights flickered on. They could hear small voices coming from the house as Accalia walked up towards the door. Before she could press the doorbell, the front door flung open revealing three little girls–two blondes and one dark haired one.

"Accalia!" they all chorused happily and went to hug her before a voice boomed behind them.

"Girls, move out of the way."

The three moved back as an older woman came to stand in front of them, sporting a black tracksuit and short blonde hair. She was about to speak when she noticed Accalia's wounds and the boy on her back.

"Get inside," she said, but watched as Accalia shook her head.

 _Take him. He got hit by a toxic arrow and I need to go back to help the others distract them._

"Accalia–"

 _Please, Sue. You're the only one left who can protect him and my pups._

Sue looked at the silver wolf, royal blue eyes meeting hers in pain and fear for the lives on her back.

She nodded. "Okay."

Accalia lowered herself to allow the boy on her back to slip off, the small pups in the basket whimpering as they tried to reach out for their mother. But before Sue could reach out and take the boy in her arms, a shot rang out and the small body slumped forward, the bullet having gone through the middle of his chest, causing the three girls behind her to scream.

Sue snapped her head up and saw a man standing in the driveway, gun pointed out towards them. She barely had time to register what had happened before Accalia growled at the man and jumped at him, her teeth sinking into his throat, tearing it apart. She threw the body aside and ran back towards the boy and whimpered as she nudged him, noticing he was barely breathing.

She looked towards her pups and then back at the boy before she looked at Sue, who shook her head.

"No, I won't do it. It hasn't been done in over two-hundred decades and he isn't even of age yet!"

 _Sue, you have to. It's the only way._

"It'll set him up for more danger!"

 _His father knew something would lead up to this, and this is what he meant. This is meant to happen. The bond will get stronger as they grow._

"Exactly! If the bond is stronger, the worse it will be if–"

 _Sue. Please. He'll die right now if you don't._

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "This will destroy him when he's older, you know that?"

Accalia gave a sad nod. _Hopefully we'll be able to prevent that from happening._

Reluctantly, Sue picked the boy up and brought him inside. With a flick of her hand, she cleared the dining room table, laying him on his back. Steadying her breathing she waved the wolf over, basket hanging in her mouth as she set it on the table. One by one, Sue placed the pups on the table before tearing the boy's shirt open and resting her hand in the center of his chest.

When she ran her hand over the left side of his chest, she gasped before snapping her head towards Accalia.

"He doesn't–"

The wolf shook her head. _His mother placed it in Xlynthian when he fell ill at only a year old._

"Is that why you need me to do this?" Accalia nodded, causing Sue to become more irritated with the situation. "Where is he?"

Accalia lifted her neck, showing a black leather necklace with an angel aura quartz pendant in the center, silver metal wrapping around it protectively.

"Is that for him?"

Accalia nodded. _Yes._

Sue's face softened. "I can only imagine how hard that must have been for Pam."

 _It was._

She looked back down at the boy and sighed. "Okay, let's do this then."

Behind them, the three girls watched as the scene unfolded before them, the house being illuminated as Sue worked her magic. When it was done and the now unconscious pups were placed back inside the basket, Accalia nudged Sue with her paw.

 _Pam wanted you to do one last thing for her._

"What is it?"

Accalia looked over at the boy as her ears laid back on her head.

 _She wanted you to wipe his memories._ Before Sue could protest, Accalia continued. _They'll come back to look for him, and he'll be safer if he doesn't remember anything from his life–_

Sue raised her hand to stop her and gave her a sad smile. "Accalia, I'm sorry, but I won't do it. I love Pam, but stripping her son of his memories won't do him any good. But if it means so much to her, I'll only erase his memories from today and the one before, but I'm leaving the rest. That is all I can offer."

Accalia gave one nod. _Okay._ She looked over at the boy she had helped raised with Pam as she stood up on her hind legs and placed her front paws on the table. She leaned her head forward, slipping the necklace over his head, letting it rest against his chest.

She placed her paw on the pendant and looked at Sue. _Twelve years. Pam promised him twelve years._

"Let's just hope they don't find him within those years."

The wolf went to speak again before her ears perked up when she heard a distant howl. She looked back down at the boy and nuzzled her face against his.

 _I have to go now, but I promise I'll see you soon, my sweet boy. Let Sue take care of you and remember, courage, Blaine. Courage._

With that, she licked his cheek before licking each one of her pups and padded over to the door. She looked back and flicked her tail at Sue, who nodded her head before Accalia turned around and ran out the door, into the night.

Sue looked down at the curly haired boy, running a hand through his hair, and sighed sadly.

"From this day forward, I'll make sure to protect you at all costs. That is a promise I'm making to you now, Blaine."

* * *

 **A/N: Annnddd there's the prologue! Sorry it was short, but expect chapters to be much longer. Reviews are always welcome and I love knowing what you guys think! Until next time, TBC.**


End file.
